


Gen's Neverland

by Fandoms6182



Category: Just Poetry - Fandom, No Fandom, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Epic Poetry, Found Poetry, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms6182/pseuds/Fandoms6182
Summary: Lacuna(n.) a blank space, a missing part.For everyone and anyone that's grown away from their childhood best friend.





	Gen's Neverland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacuna   
> (n.) a blank space, a missing part. 
> 
> For everyone and anyone that's grown away from their childhood best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 371  
> Started: July 31, 2019  
> Finished: July 31, 2019

I saw you.  
With your friends.  
Walking along the way.  
You walked right past me.  
Like you never knew me.  
Like we had never met.  
Maybe it was best that way.  
To just ignore each other.  
But I needed you.  
My only question is-  
Do you need me?

Now and then I think about you.  
I wonder.  
Do you think of me?  
The times we shared.  
I don't expect you too.  
We were kids.  
Kids that were clueless of how the world was cruel.  
I wish we had known.  
I wish we would have stuck to that promise.  
That childish "pinky promise".  
The promise that... We'd be together...  
Forever.

We met eyes today.  
Oh, how I missed your eyes.  
They were always so bright and kind.  
I could see the faint smile you were hiding.  
Then you turned your back to me.  
Walked away from.  
I was used to it.  
I shouldn't be.  
This wasn't the first time.  
But why did it still feel like it was?

Do you remember when our parents talked?  
They would talk to us.  
Tell us how adorable we looked together.  
We would giggle and tease back then.  
When did that end?  
When did we split?  
When did we fall apart?  
I need to know.  
Cause now I'm staring at you in class.  
I'm daydreaming about how things would be.  
If only we didn't grow apart.  
Where would we be now?

I know I'm not invisible to you.  
I feel your stare from time to time.  
While I'm eating lunch with friends or alone.  
While I'm walking through the halls.  
While I'm walking out of school to get away from that hell-like place.  
But you never approach me.  
You stare from a distance.  
When I move my head in the slightest of your way...  
You're gone.  
Please just tell me.  
Why do you keep disappearing?

Our interactions are non-existent now.  
It's like your gone.  
This is what I was afraid of.  
I miss you.  
Our laughs and giggles.  
Our embarrassing handshakes.  
Our pinky promises.  
Our love for one another.  
However, I do want you to know.  
There's no one else like you.  
You will always be my first.  
My only best friend.


End file.
